The Act of Murder
by Ace Frost
Summary: In the high aristocat society where money&ranks prove all lives Rhode of the Noah family that deals in illegal acts.She picks up a new toy named Allen Walker, but what if he is the one with the task to put the Noah family behind bars? Full summary inside.
1. WITNESS one

**Name: **The Act of Murder

**Summary: **In the high aristocrat society where money talks and ranks proves all lives Rhode of the grand Noah family. The Noah family deals mostly in illegal activity are constantly dogged by the police, but never are convicted of any thing. The reason: they leave no proof whatsoever. One day Rhode meets a young man of another noble family known as Allen Walker. She decides to make him her new toy...but what if there is more to Allen then there seems? And what if he's put up to the undercover task of proving and convicting the Noah Family guilty? What will Rhode do?

--

Another D. Gray-man fic by me...uhm...please enjoy? And please review!

**DISCLAIMER: **I do not own D.Gray-man or any of the characters.

WITNESS 1 – New Doll

As Rhode almost utterly destroyed her alarm clock she rolled onto her side. In the midst of a feathery snow white bed rained with royal pillows and fluffy stuffed toys was the young girl. Her hair was even more rebellious than usual, probably due to the restless sleep she had the previous night before. With a deep sigh the side of her face dug into the pillow she currently rested her head on as she pulled the soft silk sheets of purple closer to her small figure.

"Rhode!" Tyki Mikk called as he opened the door to her room without a single care to knock, "Wake up!" With an annoyed groan the girl sat up in her bed, busying her hands in the task to untangle her hair. Her golden eyes met the ones her intruder after a few quiet moments.

"You're supposed to _knock_before you enter a lady's room, Tyki," the girl scolded him with a growl. Her voice was velvety and tinkled like the most beautiful sound in the world. It was like a violin, fast paced and light with a secretive mask of mystery hidden beneath the folds. "And I am very much awake…too awake for my liking, rather…" She trailed off as she rubbed her feline eyes.

Tyki sat himself on the side of her bed, ignoring her correction of his manners, "Hmm…it's a very good thing you're awake, you wouldn't want to miss the events planned for today." The man's voice was as smooth as baby skin and seemingly always seductive in a mischievous manner. At the sound of the news Rhode instantly brightened, letting her hands fall from the attempt to straighten up her hair, and leaning closer to hear what else her dear family member had to say. "Tonight is a _very_ important party," he continued with a smirk, "The Earl has planned a special _bang_ tonight…"

In the Noah family a _bang_ always meant blood, killing, and war. If this party required that, then surely they would be intending along with one of their enemies…one of their _associates_that they didn't quite get along with. The news made Rhode squeal in anticipation. For…the Noah family was not just any noble family. They were a family of treachery, greed, and power through blood.

They were one of the top Mafia families out there.

--

Rhode was sent shopping for a dress right away. As she was suited up dress by dress, she quickly became bored. Pretty dresses with frills tailored to her size were merely routine to her, and almost as if a _chore_. Finally deciding on a white dress with no straps nor sleeves that left a small train behind her, she exited the store after the flash of her credit card. Her dress would become a deep crimson later, and even despite that she would throw it out after the party anyways. I mean, who wears a gown already worn? That went unspeakable by the ladies of high nobility. When she was outside there was when she happened to crash into a certain young man. Fortunately for her she was caught before falling down.

"Ouch…" Rhode groaned softly, closing one eye as she winced. A light flowery scent wafted into her senses, she couldn't quite register what the scent was from, but it smelled light, elegant, and of high standing.

The young man who had both crashed into her and caught her began apologizing immediately, "I'm so sorry, are you alright? Are you injured anywhere? Oh gosh…what should I do…" The girl looked up to see a panicking boy with shoulder length snow-white hair. _His eyes are different colors from each other_inquired Rhode as she stared into them. Despite the quirk of his appearance, the girl saw the innocence reflected in his young eyes. A smile crawled into her complexion despite her control and soon she was giggling at his confusion.

"Don't worry," she winked at him mischievously, "I'm fine, but…I do think an action of that deserves a redemption…"

"Eh?" the boy scratched his head with a puzzled expression. He looked young, not quite as young as Rhode herself, but in his teens, maybe sixteen or seventeen?

"In other words, kind gentlemen, you owe **me**." She grinned. "And I happen to be up for some tea." She took his arm, nearly dragging him towards her favorite café that served the most delicious and moist cakes and sweetened tea that met her standards. "By the way, my name is Rhode."

"I-I'm Allen…Allen Walker…" he stuttered, finally looking as if he was accepting the fact that he was being forced to treat a total stranger of a maiden to tea.

And that was how Allen Walker found himself in the presence of the tricky girl known as Rhode. And that was also how Rhode Camelot found a new toy to play with.


	2. WITNESS two

Ah...I didn't update in so long...sorry? But do enjoy this short chapter...

**DISCLAIMER:** I don't own anyone....

WITNESS 2 – Escort

"So Allen dear, are you going to attend the party tonight?" Rhode flashed her feline like smile to the white haired boy as she sipped her rosemary tea with great caution and elegance. Their table was by the window with long lacy curtains, and neatly placed on their table was an assortment of delicate cakes and cookies to Rhode's liking. And obviously, it would be Allen's treat whether he liked it or not.

Well, Miss Camelot," Allen gave a nervous smile, "To be frank I will be attending, but the truth is that my father is the one hosting it… And I take it that you will be attending as well…?" The new surprised Rhode, and she felt a pang of remorse, Allen wouldn't be there to play with her that long if the _bang_ was to be held there.

"First of all, dearest Allen, I permit you and you shall call me Rhode, not any of this _Miss Camelot_ or _Miss_ anything, just 'Rhode', got that?" Rhode huffed and pouted as Allen nervously rambled.

"B-but how could I do such a thing…?"

"Just do it!" snapped the girl.

"…R-Rhode…" muttered Allen, who seemed just being around the girl made him uneasy. Was it the aura she gave off of superiority and power, or how she used her words, or the tone of her force that was most demanding? Allen didn't know but there were knots in his stomach telling him that the young lady was more then she seemed, and up mostly as dangerous as the many older high class men in power and authority.

"Good," she grinned as she dug her fork in her strawberry back, "Now second of all, I would like you to accompany me to your party today, if it is okay with you, that is." This slight caught the young man off guard, because at the time they lived in fathers mostly decided who would accompany their sons and daughters during parties.

"Is that fine with your father?" Allen asked hesitantly as Rhode nodded vigorously.

"Father doesn't mind who accompanies me, and he would highly approve of you nevertheless." She politely stated.

Allen gave a genuine smile then, "Then It will give me great pleasure to be your escort for tonight."

Rhode smiled.

---

"Rhode, did you find an escort for tonight yet?" Tyki asked her as he straightened his silk bowtie. His dark strands of hair were slicked back and placed under his top hat.

"Tyki, it isn't nice to be wearing your hat inside," Rhode scolded him as she smoothed out her white dress, "And yes, I did find someone."

"Who would that be?" the man smiled as he removed his hat.

"The son of the host himself, of course," she giggled, thinking to herself how the white of her dress would match Allen's hair. The doorbell rang and a maid scurried to Rhode's side, sparing two deep bows to Tyki and Rhode.

"Miss Camelot, your escort is here," The maid spoke after her deep bow.

"Oh, Allen dear is here?" she smiled her feline grin.

Tyki smiled also as he passed her her small and delicate handbag, "I'll meet you there."

"See you, Tyki!" she ran downstairs in her black high heels. It was truly a mystery of how she could possibly run in those things!

"Miss Camelot, please do not run! You will ruin your dress!" the maid gave the chuckling Tyki another bow before scurrying after her.

"He interests her that much, hm?" Tyki chuckled to himself with a sly glint in his eyes, "The 'Allen", hm…"


End file.
